1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable bathtub massage pad and, in particular, to a bathtub massage pad which one can carry around.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since most of the massage bathtub on the market are of the fixed type. Therefore, if one wants to use a bathtub with the massage function, he or she has to go to the specific places that have such equipment. This is really inconvenient for users who travel frequently.
Furthermore, conventional massage bathtubs are expensive in cost and the only places that can accommodate these sizable bathtubs are the bathrooms of luxurious hotels or entertainment centers. Not every family can afford and own one of those big bathtubs. Thus, for those who like a massage bath, it becomes a very expensive and luxurious enjoyment.
Therefore, the objects in the prior art are not perfect designs and have many disadvantages to await for improvement. In observation of these defects in traditional bathtubs, the inventor made every effort to modify the model and finally succeeded in presenting this portable bathtub massage pad after many years of hard-working and research.